


3-The Tour

by Artiosidhe



Series: Blue Roses [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Medical Conditions, Romance, Veterinary Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiosidhe/pseuds/Artiosidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain chapters will have an additional chapter told in a different point of view. Italic represents both sounds and thoughts of characters.</p><p>I do add other languages in this series, they and the translation will be in italics as well. Assume that all characters are speaking Japanese unless in italic.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... I'm just a fan of Bisco Hatori. I do add my own spin on the fan fictions I create, including changing the characters a bit.</p><p>If you find a problem or typo... please let me know it's important to me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-The Tour

_(Mori's POV)_

 

Eirnin was a few centimeters taller than I am. His straight blond hair fell to his knees. He wore a white, loose cotton tunic that revealed part of his upper chest and leather pants. His boots seemed military issue and were well worn. His cheekbones were high for a man and his forehead was broad and tall. His lips were moderately full and his eyes very bright blue. He had a solid brass necklace. From looking at him, I could tell he was in his thirties. 

Morgana, on the other hand, was very stark in her appearance. Black hair, falling past her waist, was gathered into a high pony-tail at the back of her head. She was wearing all black leather and was younger than Eirnin. She stood about 170 cm. Her skin and eyes were pale and she wore an air of stark seriousness. Her nose was slightly hooked and the angles of her face were sharp. The only jewelry she wore was a solid silver necklace similar to Eirnin's. 

And then there was Dr. Penny. Her cheekbones were high and her face was heart-shaped and angular, but there was a softness that was lacking in Morgana. Her lips were not only large, but shapely and her eyes, the color of deep emerald, were bright and kind. Her neck was very long and thin and she too wore a solid necklace; her's was of gold and silver. But she also wore silver earrings in the shape of crescent moons. She was about 165 cm, but her heels added an extra ten centimeters. It seemed like I couldn't take my eyes off of her. 

 _O'Cahill._ I thought.  _Might be Irish or Scottish. She's just like how I imagined..._ I shivered.

Looking over to Mitsukuni, I caught him staring at me intently. I blushed slightly and looked straight ahead. 

Pen-san and Haruhi were talking quietly as Haruhi showed off the school. As we walked by the clock tower, something seemed to catch Penny's eye. She stopped, walked toward the window and gazed at it, her brow wrinkled in what seemed to be concern. 

"Sensei, is there anything wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Her thoughts disrupted, Penny looked over at us an blinked, "No, not at all." She smiled courteously. "Please continue."  

Eirnin and Morgana shared a look of concern as Penny rejoined up. She smiled at them and he offered her his arm, which she took. 

Once we were back in the Main Library of the University. We noticed that the Maintenance people had removed the broken glass and patched the window with a tarp.

Penny gathered the lilies and handed them to Haruhi. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, but its really not necessary." Haruhi blushed slightly. 

"No, no. You took time out of your busy schedule for us. So thank you." Penny said smiling, bowing slightly as she spoke. "Really we're very grateful for your help." Eirnin and Morgana bowed slightly. 

"Well if you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to let me know." 

"Of course. Thank you again." 

We departed for the night and on the ride back to my house I couldn't stop thinking about her.  _Not only is her Japanese very good, but her enryo is very good too._ I thought, analyzing Penny's movements and gestures. 


End file.
